After the Storm
by ElfieShadowDalmarta
Summary: Life is Strange quotes x TMC crossover. You do NOT have to know Life is Strange to read this fanfic. You MUST know TMC to read this.


**So, this is just a TMC fanfic with LIS quotes in it. I'm sorry if you expected the LIS characters to come into it.  
Also, fanfic was written before I read Vardaesia so it's fine to read.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Life is Strange OR The Medoran Chronicles and the characters and quotes are NOT mine.**

**After the Storm**

"I just don't think anybody's good enough for you. Besides me..." Alex didn't elaborate before leaving the room. Kaiden just stared at the swing door before moving. _'Had she.. did she just… could she have meant…' _Kaiden's head whirled and thoughts jumbled over each other. He didn't know if she meant it or not. Flirting? Maybe. Probably not.

He decided not to think about it. Alex was about to go into battle and she could die. Kaiden would try his hardest to not let that happen, but even he knew it might happen. Instead, he thought about when Niyx gave him the letter for Alex. There was one bit that Niyx said that stuck with Kaiden and gave him hope for the upcoming battle. One line, that gave him courage.

Niyx smiled at Kaiden.

"When the morning comes, do the stars disappear? No. They're always there, just hidden. And if they die? Who cares if the stars are dead. As long as we can still see them, that means they're real to us. And we will always be able to see them. Hope is similar. When everything seems lost, hope is still there, just hidden. Hope doesn't die. Just like the stars. They're always there to guide us." Niyx stood up, holding his hand out for Kaiden. He took it, and pulled himself up. Together, they watched the sun rise.

* * *

After the war, everything seemed to grow lighter. Yes, there were dead bodies strewn around everywhere, but that didn't matter. Medora was alive and so were the majority of Kaiden's friends.

He thought back to the sacrifice Alex had made to save everyone.

"My powers might not last Kaiden." The despair in her voice almost broke his heart.

"That's okay. We will. Forever." His optimism had helped her and she stood straighter. But then Aven had attacked.

"Or at least the memory of me. I'll always love you, now get out of here please, do it before I freak. And Alexandra Jennings? Don't you forget about me..." He'd somehow yelled all that before Aven began his ruthless attack.

Kaiden was able to hold him off, just giving Alex enough time to scramble away. After that, everything else was a blur. But they'd done it. Even if Alex was now in hospital, they'd done it.

"Kaiden, come over here." He obeyed. Alex was bandaged up and looked a bit like a mummy. He stifled a laugh when she tried to move and got frustrated. "Can you get me some water? My throat is parched." Again, he obeyed and brought a cup to her. He slowly lowered the glass to her lips and let it dribble into her mouth. Once the cup was empty, Alex sighed in relief.

"I thought I might die of dehydration. It's very annoying. I get bandaged up and fixed but they can't even help me have a glass of water. Between being bandaged up and bleeding to having a glass of water, I'd choose the water any day. And I can tell you're getting bored. Or is it confusion? Probably a mix of both. When I'm like this I get bored and talk the hind legs off a donkey."

"Uhh… Alex? I don't know what a donkey is." Alex groaned as Kaiden laughed.

"Stupid Medoran and Freyan differences." She muttered, but Kaiden heard her perfectly.

"Kaiden, can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't want to go back to Freya. I want to stay here. With Jordan, Bear and Dix. With you." At this last part she looked into Kaiden's eyes, hers wet with tears.

"Will you stay with me?" Kaiden nods.

"Alex…I'll always be with you…"

"Forever." Kaiden smiles down at the small girl.

"You butted in!" Alex laughs and it's music at his ears. If Alex had died… he shoves the thought away. Alex's eyes dry and she closes them.

"I wish I could stay in this moment forever. I guess I actually can now, but then it wouldn't be a moment."

Just as Kaiden is about to answer, Jordan barges into the room.

"Alex! You're awake! Ohmygawds we were all so so worried! But I guess, with great power comes great bullshit." Dix, who comes in after he loud boyfriend, glares at him.

"Jordan! You shouldn't be using that language!" She softly hits him but Kaiden can tell she's too happy to be mad.

"Well Dix, this guy has his own style." Dix laughs as Jordan prances around the room. Alex tries not to laugh but fails miserably.

"Where's Bear?"

"Right here." Bear comes through the door and Jordan practically throws himself at his friend.

"Bear! My buddy! I'm so glad you're my partner in crime." Bear raises an eyes brow at Jordan's behaviour.

"Did he have too much dillyberry juice? Or is this just going to be his normal mood for the rest of the day?" Kaiden shakes his head, smiling.

"Bear! I haven't had one drop of dillyberry… oooh look! A butterfly!" Bear laughs as Jordan gets distracted by a fly.

"He definitely has had too much dillyberry juice." Kaiden's voice is full of laughter as he and the rest of the room watches Jordan's attempts to catch the fly.

"Awww! He flew away. Bye bye butterfly!" Dix shakes her head.

"I think we should go. We just came to see if Alex was awake and chat but since Jordan is acting like a two year old, I think we should just go. I'm sorry." Dix apologizes. Alex smiles at Dix goes over and hugs her friend. "We'll be back later. When he's sobered up a bit." Letting go, she grabs Jordan by the collar of his shirt and drags him out of the room.

"I should also go. I was on my way to give Declan this book but also came to see Alex. I'll see you guys later!" With that, Bear was also gone, leaving Alex and Kaiden alone.

"All those moments between us were real, and they will always be ours." Alex's voice startles Kaiden from him thoughts.

"Yes, they will be. Remember to always be strong. I'll always be here for you Alex, no matter what." She smiles and closes her eyes. Her breaths become even and Kaiden stand up, getting ready to leave. Her voice is small, but it stops him from moving any further. He smiles and leaves the room silently, her words ringing in his head.

"I'll just drift asleep... dreaming of us here together... forever."

* * *

**So yea, there's the story. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
